I can Be Your Hero
by eRin1
Summary: Is Relena strong enough to save herself and Heero too? *songfic*


By: eRin  
  
Genre: Song Fic, slight angst  
  
Pairings: 1+R (1xR?) you choose, depends on how you read into it  
  
Warnings: Uh…no warnings, slight spoiler? Can't really tell…  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai.  
  
The song is "Hero" by Enrique Inglesias  
  
=============  
  
ARCHIVE NOTES: Fine with me. Just email me to say that you are Rin_285@excite.com  
  
NOTES: This Fic is kind of narrative at some parts. It also switched back and forth between Heero's and Relena's pov. Not a lot of dialog in this particular Fic (a bunch of he and she's though). I don't know why, I just didn't feel like it.  
  
// // lyrics  
  
=============  
  
I can be Your Hero  
  
  
  
//Would you dance  
  
If I asked you to dance?//  
  
She stood there watching as he ripped up the embossed invitation. Her glossed over eyes looked into his and he watched coldly as a single tear ran down her face. Before it could fall he reached over and brushed it away.  
  
//Would you run  
  
And never look back?//  
  
His legs felt like they were on fire as he ran through the base. The explosions behind him echoed off the metal walls. All he could see was the light at the end of the hall.  
  
He ran, reaching out for the one who would always catch him if he fell, only to run right through her into the dark night.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
She was never really there.  
  
It was all in his head.  
  
//Would you cry  
  
If you saw me crying?//  
  
She stepped out into the cool air, her eyes looking toward the night sky.  
  
From her lips to the heavens came the same question she asked every night, "Where are you Heero." Every night he sat there, silently watching and every night he would whisper the same thing back, "Right here with you…"  
  
//And would you  
  
Save my soul, tonight?//  
  
He was running again, the sounds of explosions once again at his back. He saw her figure standing amid all the smoke and rubble.  
  
And he ran.  
  
Ran toward the figure he knew would disappear the moment he came in contact with her, but he ran anyway.  
  
The difference was, this one remained.  
  
This one would catch him.  
  
//Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this//  
  
She looked down at his exhausted body and let out a tired laugh as the tears fell unbidden onto his face. Her hand trembled as she reached down and brushed away the tears. The salty droplets mingling with the sweat running down from his forehead.  
  
//Now would you die  
  
For the one you loved?//  
  
And she held him.  
  
//Hold me in your arms  
  
Tonight//  
  
Held him as the world came crashing around them.  
  
//I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away//  
  
He was gone.  
  
Gone from her life.  
  
He had opened the door to her heart when he came crashing into her arms, after the final blow to Mariemaia's fortress, and had left it hanging open when he ran from the hospital the next day.  
  
//Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?//  
  
She stood there.  
  
Stood there in the dark and watched him as he clumsily moved around, his body still recovering from it's injuries.  
  
//Or would you lie?  
  
Would you run and hide?//  
  
She watched him as he ran down the echoing hallway once more, off into the night and out of her life. He didn't want her to be there at the end, didn't want her to catch him.  
  
"Oh Heero…"  
  
  
  
//Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?//  
  
Heero eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings. Her room layout had changed since the last time he had been in it. Her bed was no longer right next to the balcony, but way off to the other side of the room. His eyes fell on her sleeping form. She looked so tired and so alone. He walked over to her bed and sat down lightly next to her. Heero cursed his weakness as he ran his fingers across her serene face and caught his breath as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.  
  
//I don't care  
  
You're here tonight//  
  
"Heero."  
  
1 //I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away//  
  
No words could be spoken to explain why he was there or what he was doing. All he knew was that this was where he had to be.  
  
He had to be by this girl.  
  
Heero had been away for too long and had finally realized that his place was with her.  
  
To protect her.  
  
//Oh, I just want to hold you  
  
I just want to hold you//  
  
His arms went around her, pulling her up to rest against his body.  
  
//Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?//  
  
She went to speak, but was cut off by his words.  
  
//I don't care  
  
You're here tonight//  
  
"Don't say anything Relena. Just don't s-" he choked out in a quiet whisper. "Just let me be here with you…"  
  
//I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain//  
  
She stayed there.  
  
Stayed there in his arms.  
  
//I will stand by your forever  
  
You can take my breath away//  
  
Relena's body was stiff from the position, her muscles cramped from the strain. Her eyes strained against the beginning of the morning light and she could feel the bruises made on the skin of the arm that he clutched, but still she held on.  
  
//I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever//  
  
She had always held on.  
  
//You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away//  
  
She knew that you could never let go the one that you loved…  
  
//I can be your hero// 


End file.
